


视线

by CatheH4U



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatheH4U/pseuds/CatheH4U
Summary: 这是jibootyjimin大大Wangtober企划里的一篇，这个企划简单解释就是 杰森十月 啦，大大在十月里一天一篇，每篇一个小主题（cp全是all嘉）。这个系列我个人很喜欢，各种cp各种风格，非常感谢大大授权~





	视线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199603) by [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin). 



> 这是jibootyjimin大大Wangtober企划里的一篇，这个企划简单解释就是 杰森十月 啦，大大在十月里一天一篇，每篇一个小主题（cp全是all嘉）。这个系列我个人很喜欢，各种cp各种风格，非常感谢大大授权~

Jackson第一次见到林在范是在一家酒吧里。Jackson正坐在高脚凳上用指甲轻轻抠酒瓶上的标签，身上微微出汗，脸颊泛红，即使不说大醉也至少微醺了。他趴在吧台上大声喊酒保再来一瓶啤酒时眼睛亮晶晶的，努力盖过喧闹的音乐。  
Jackson远远看到林在范的时候腿就有些发软了，他从他的头发一路看到粉色的嘴唇，迷失在他的眼中然后再一次黏在他的嘴唇上。Jackson的视线持续了太久仿佛已经有些不合适了才勉强移开。林在范喝了一口酒转身看他，声音里有一丝笑意：“我以为你眼睛离不开了呢，是我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
他舔了一下嘴唇然后完全从凳子上转过身来面对着Jackson。他的嗓音又为他添了一丝魅力，而在隐于啤酒瓶后之前嘴角露出的坏笑让Jackson脸上的粉色又深了一些，这次不是无休无止的跳舞引起的了。  
“眼睛”这两个字出口的时候Jackson羞得简直想跳河，林在范挑起眉笔嘴角上扬，Jackson知道他在笑他。  
“嗯，你也有眼睛，实际上还挺漂亮的。”他声音中的笑声有些明显。在Jackson说出更令自己尴尬的话之前，酒保在他面前放上了啤酒，让他不至于看上去像个傻瓜。  
“要来这坐吗？”林在范指了指身边的凳子。Jackson犹豫了不到三秒就移了过去，紧张地捏着手里的酒瓶。  
“所以，你是一个人来的还是怎么的？”Jackson喝了一口啤酒问道，又微微皱着鼻子放下酒瓶。  
“怎么的。”之后的沉默使空气有些凝固，林在范的目光很快地从他的脸扫到脖子又重新盯着他的眼睛，笑起来伸出手：“林在范。”  
林在范。  
Jackson很快的想象了一下这几个字从自己嘴里说出来会是什么样，喘息着，呻吟着，呜咽着，或者尖叫着说出来。他感觉到自己的脸有些发热，手握着林在范的，努力不去想他俩的手有多么契合，或是林在范的手多么有力。  
“Jackson。”他点了下头答道。林在范捏了捏他的手然后放开，眼睛弯起来。  
“那，你是一个人来的吗？”他问了Jackson同样的话。  
“和朋友一起来的，”Jackson摇了摇头：“但他们今晚都不会一个人回去，所以，算是吧？”林在范点头好像明白了，然后又喝了一口啤酒。  
“你呢？”看到Jackson疑惑的表情林在范歪着脑袋笑了一下：“你今晚会自己回去吗？”Jackson一时间梗住了，林在范又笑开了一些，他的眼睛里从开心变成挑逗，这样的变化使Jackson不安地换了个姿势，试图回避这个问题，但他知道脸上的红色已经出卖了自己。  
“我不知道，”借着一股他自己都不知从哪来的勇气挑眉：“会吗？”  
林在范静静看了他几秒然后笑起来，笑声使Jackson马上就后悔说了刚才的话。林在范向他靠过来，胳膊放在他凳子后面，近的Jackson都能闻到他身上的香水、外套的皮革味道、还有一点点薄荷香混着他呼吸间的酒味。  
“会吗？”问题再次被抛给他。Jackson知道自己的呼吸越来越重，从喉咙发出的声音绝对是一声呜咽。而林在范却放过了他，退开了一些。  
林在范从口袋里掏出手机，手指快速在上面划出几个字，抬起头对Jackson笑了一下又继续打字，然后才把手机又放回口袋。  
“你想跳舞吗？”林在范问的很顺，Jackson有点惊讶，一直以为他只是想和他调情而没有别的想法，但他很快点了头，喝了一大口酒之后站起身本能地去拉林在范的手。  
林在范由着自己被拉到舞池里，Jackson推开人群直到他们站到了舞池中央，人群包围着他们，将他们挤在一起。林在范停下脚步，把Jackson拉到身前，摆弄着Jackson直到他的背紧紧贴上自己，臀部挤上自己的胯，然后帮他慢慢左右摆臀。  
在这前Jackson还不知道他需要林在范这样大胆地帮他，但他慢慢地自己摇晃起臀部，林在范的手擦着他的皮肤在衬衫下一点点移动。  
一首半歌之后，林在范捏着他的下巴将他的脸转向一边，一点点靠近直到Jackson听到他低声：“可以吗？”Jackson只能勉强呼出一句嗯。他们的嘴唇刚开始因为角度问题有些尴尬地触碰着，但几秒之后找到了正确、舒服的姿势，像需要彼此来呼吸一样纠缠着。Jackson想不通，怎么林在范仅仅靠唇舌，还有每次在他回吻或是轻咬他唇时吐出的轻声鼓励，就使他神魂颠倒。  
林在范一只手放在他臀部，另一只手环着他的脖子和他接吻，这时Jackson感受到另一具身体从前面挤向他，他吓了一跳，离开林在范的唇扭头去看那人是谁，骂人的话到了嘴边，但林在范将他挤得离那人又近了一些，在他耳边低喃：“没事的，他是我朋友，只是跳个舞而已。”  
那人更靠近了点，Jackson不自在地扭了扭身子，林在范轻轻咬住他的耳垂，吮吸到嘴里，这使他呼吸又急促了些。  
“hyung你说的对，”那个男人对林在范说。他的声音听着很舒服，Jackson转向他，看到他暖暖地笑着：“他很漂亮。”  
Jackson感到自己呼吸急促起来，咽下喉咙里让自己尴尬的低吟，林在范在他脸颊边的粗气和他紧贴着自己臀部的摇晃都使他脸上发烫。  
“是吧。”林在范笑着又去亲他的下巴，轻吮着皮肤，“他叫Jackson。”  
“Jackson，”男人向他身前挤着重复道。Jackson吸了口气颤抖着往林在范身上靠，他觉得自己腿有些软，呼吸断断续续，不确定他们是怎样依旧跟着音乐扭动的，但他知道如果不是林在范揽着，他估计已经坐在地上了。“我是荣宰，很高兴认识你。”  
林在范在他身后顶了一下胯，这使他不得不靠向荣宰，手胡乱抓住一处使自己不至于跌倒。他的手正好揪住了荣宰的T恤，紧握着拳把布料皱成一团，林在范笑起来，从觉得有趣变成些许嘲笑。  
“林在范！”Jackson不满地嘟哝，然后感到他的下巴靠在了自己肩上，哼哼着回应，手钻进自己的衬衫里，在发热的皮肤上游走。  
“宝贝儿，你玩的开心吗？”这个昵称使Jackson呼吸加速，从刚刚荣宰夸他漂亮时就有些不安分的下身抽搐着，双唇分开吐出一声呜咽，这一次林在范没有退开，而是更靠近地耳语：“亲一个，”然后在他转过头时咬住他的下唇，Jackson手松开荣宰的衣服埋进林在范的头发。  
“操。”听到荣宰骂出声，Jackson才和林在范分开，嘴唇红红嫩嫩还因沾上了唾液亮晶晶的，林在范又去吻他的侧脸。  
“也给荣宰一个亲亲好吗，愿意吗？”Jackson想了想自己能不能接受被两个男人夹在中间，能不能接受亲吻两个人。其实不需要想太久，牛仔裤里兴奋的昂扬和剧烈的心跳已经足以让他点头并将胳膊搂上荣宰的脖子，把他的头低下来一点点方便自己把唇贴上去。  
荣宰的唇和林在范的不同，他更温柔，不是被动的温柔，只是不像林在范那样霸道。他的亲吻是用舌头挑逗地去戳Jackson的唇，并在他张嘴接纳时又缩回去，他调戏地去抿Jackson的嘴唇，然后又笑着退开一些。  
林在范吻他的下巴，咬他的皮肉，仿佛为了留下印记一般用了劲吸吮。在荣宰也向下去吮他的脖子时Jackson发出尖而大声的呻吟，脖子向后仰方便他们的亲吻。  
“现在，”林在范的手滑到Jackson裤腰上，笑得渴望又危险，指尖探入一点点又移开，放回到他屁股上，“告诉我你今晚会自己回去吗？”  
荣宰放开Jackson的脖子去吻他的下巴，即使没有明说，Jackson清楚他也会一道，于是他吸了一口气，胯蹭上荣宰的，并在林在范再一次顶了他的屁股时呜咽出声。这是他第一次尝试三人行，第一次想要……他的性器又开始抽搐了，撑起了他的牛仔裤，于是他摇了摇头。  
“不愿意吗？”林在范皱起眉头问他。Jackson赶紧又摇头。  
“不是，不要自己回去。”林在范没说话，于是Jackson又犹豫着加上一句：“和你一起回去。”林在范沉吟了一下。Jackson没有得到肯定的回答，眼中透着沮丧，“荣宰也一起，好不好？”然后拉着林在范低下头来，急切地吻上去。  
“你开车来的吗？”林在范问。Jackson摇头表示没有，他的手还缠着荣宰的头发，在荣宰来回啄他的下巴和脖颈时收紧。他觉得自己身上的吻痕肯定已经多到不能看了但却完全不想去管，直到林在范把荣宰推开了一些，把他拽出人群。  
荣宰抓住了他另一只手，三人很快地向出口走去。他们一个拽着一个，Jackson甚至想赶快停下让那两人回到自己身边，但还是任他们这样走到了一辆灰色轿车旁边。  
“我没喝酒，我来开车吧。”荣宰从口袋里翻出钥匙开了锁让他们上车。林在范领着他走向后座，Jackson没有反对。他上了车然后瞬间就被林在范压在身下，林在范脖子上的项链在他眼前晃着，脸在车内阴影里看的不甚清晰。  
“你这嘴真是该死的好看，我还没见过你这样好像天生就是为了给男人口而生的小嘴呢。”Jackson害羞地避开林在范的视线然后舔了舔唇，他咬住下唇又缓缓放松，伴随着若有若无的呻吟完全松开嘴巴，同时抬头去看林在范会是什么反应。  
“操,”车颠簸了一下，林在范身体往下坠了一些完全压上Jackson的身体，Jackson再次软软地惊叫出声，分开双腿让林在范姿势舒服一些，后来索性将腿环上他的腰。  
“小美人，我猜你给男人咬的技术一定很好对吗，”林在范的声音低沉而缺乏起伏：“我猜又粗又长的东西弄得你呕出来你又会求着要含回去，对吗？” Jackson想问他到底是怎么这么冷静地说出这种话的，他感觉现在自己的脑子都没办法正常地思考，更别说出声回答了。  
“他看起来就像是那一类，”荣宰在前面补充，林在范却没有移开视线，荣宰自顾自笑得越来越大声：“逗逗他，给他尝尝再拿走，然后他就会哭着求你要你塞满他的喉咙呢。”  
Jackson从来也没有这么性奋过，况且他们只是在“聊天”而已，甚至还没开始做什么，只凭几句下流话和一些恰到好处的吻，他就感觉到自己快要高潮在裤子里了。  
“求你，”这时候Jackson已经不知道自己在要什么了。林在范勾起嘴角，几秒钟之内扔开自己的皮外套，然后Jackson就感受到饥渴得像要吞噬自己一样的吻一个接一个落在身上，从脖颈边的啃咬到锁骨上用力的吸吮，林在范的手蹂躏着能碰到的每一处肌肤，伴随着他的低吼，Jackson觉得自己的下面硬得要爆炸了。  
像一道大坝被冲破，后座传来的声响越来越大。第一声喘息轻到几乎听不见，之后随着林在范往下进行，Jackson大声呻吟起来，手胡乱地抓住林在范试图将自己更深地推向他，呜咽一声接着一声。Jackson不知道他们用了多久才到目的地，完全沉浸在对方的动作当中，以至于当林在范从他身上下来伸手扶他下车时无意识地带了点哭腔求他不要离开。  
“起来，快点。”他混沌的脑袋终于清明了一些，看到荣宰已经不在车里了，他坐起身让林在范拉他起来后再次挂在他身上。他听到车锁上的声音，被领着走向一所公寓，在电梯间再次被两人的唇舌包围，然后终于在走廊尽头进了其中一扇门。  
他不知道他等待他的是什么，或许是被压在最近的一扇门上，也许是被引到床或是柔软的沙发上，但那些都没有发生。他被带进了厨房，荣宰递给他一瓶水抚着他的头发哄他喝一点，然后退开了身子。  
“我们来定一些规矩，好吗？”林在范说着帮他拧开瓶盖，瓶口按向他的唇，“啊-”满意地看到Jackson喝了几口，“首先，你感觉受不了了一定要告诉我好吗？你觉得过了，你就告诉我，我们就知道该停下了。”  
“嗯。”Jackson确认似的又补上一句“一定。”  
“很好，你很棒。”林在范的夸奖让Jackson脸上发烫，心里小小地开心了一会儿。“现在，告诉我你有什么接受不了的吗，有没有什么绝对不希望我们俩做的？”  
荣宰看起来很关心他的回答，好奇又专注看着他。Jackson不确定地耸肩：“我也不知道，嗯，可能……”荣宰在他犹豫的时候握住他的手腕来回抚摸让他不要那么紧张，于是Jackson羞怯地眨眨眼：“就，不要见血，或者别弄会留疤痕的东西。”  
“当然，完全可以，还有什么吗？”这次林在范伸出了手去碰他，大拇指温柔地拂着他的脸颊。  
“我对有香味的润滑和套套过敏。”他小声说，荣宰笑起来，手捏了捏他的屁股。“还有别用锋利的东西。”  
“没了吗，小美人？”林在范手蹂躏起Jackson的下唇，在Jackson伸出舌头挑衅地舔他的手指时倒抽了一口气。  
Jackson点头软软地说没了的时候就被完全拉到了荣宰怀里，荣宰一手按着他的背，一手捏着他的下巴亲上来。  
林在范的一声粗喘让Jackson兴奋地意识到他在看着他们接吻，于是他张开嘴引诱荣宰的舌头，呻吟着用身体去蹭荣宰的，直到荣宰把他堆到操作台边上，背轻轻靠着边沿。  
这之间林在范除了浅浅的喘息和偶尔几句粗口基本没发出什么声音，所以当荣宰离开了一些，Jackson往林在范的方向看去，只见他背倚着餐桌看他们接吻，一只手撑在桌子上，一手在支起帐篷的裤子里动作着，Jackson眼里闪起兴奋的光。  
“来吧，”林在范站直身子走出厨房，Jackson紧跟着他，荣宰在几步后尾随着。他们走进一个房间，Jackson还没来得及看清房间的布置就被推到了床上，背撞在床垫上弹了一下就马上感到有人覆上来，还没来得及呼吸就被吻住了嘴唇。他忽然间回想起刚刚在车里自己性器的硬挺，回想起自己是多么渴望压在身上的林在范，还有他们的话在脑海里盘旋，嘲笑着也挑逗着他。  
“你别…嗯…我……”身上压着的胯顶了一下，Jackson呜咽出声。  
“你知道吗？”荣宰在离他唇不到一公分的位置低语，“你求我的时候真诱人。”Jackson嘴里模糊不清地回应着，脖颈后仰，在他的手抚上身体时又抬头去吻他。  
“我们现在就来试试你的小嘴，好么？”林在范的唇靠着他的耳朵：“宝贝你想我这么做吗？”Jackson哼哼着点头 ，咬了一下荣宰的唇，退开，转身去吻林在范。“好，跪着坐起来。”  
Jackson从床上滑下来跪坐起来的时候心都要跳出来了，他们三个现在穿的还都整整齐齐，他很想提醒林在范他们身上的衣服都太多啦，但依旧耐心地等着。林在范从房间角落里拽出一把椅子坐下，双腿分开，冷静而自在的样子让Jackson简直想匍匐在他脚下，不论他要他做什么都不会去反抗。  
“去吧，别让荣宰等太久了。”他的声音带了一丝命令的意味，Jackson觉得自己裤子里又湿了一些。“解开他的裤子，把你想要的东西掏出来。”  
荣宰就站在他的面前，眼里闪着期待，紧盯着Jackson颤抖着手动作，拉下他的裤链，解开纽扣，然后把裤子拽到大腿处，接着是内裤。完全勃起的性器就这么被解放出来，顶端吐出几滴前液，叫嚣着的深红色使它看起来和Jackson自己的东西一样胀的难受，于是他伸手握住那根部，指节弯曲着搓弄了几下。  
“妈的真爽。”荣宰的抽气声令Jackson有些得意，手上继续动作着，看到他顶端冒出越来越多的液体，竟有些嘴馋。  
“看看你，都快流口水了，想尝尝吗小东西？”林在范磁性的声音连着一声粗喘出口，“你明明很想要的，去吧，尝尝。”  
Jackson毫不犹豫地前倾身体，舌尖从根部一直舔到顶端，舔干净上面沾着的液体，然后把整个头部含进嘴里呜咽着吮了一会儿，又吐出来猫儿一样小口舔舐。  
荣宰的手放到Jackson头上轻拍，握着自己的性器将他的脑袋扶正，声音粗哑：“张嘴，”这个词正中了Jackson的意，他顺从地张大嘴巴，在荣宰扶着巨大插进去的时候抑制不住地呻吟着，喉咙后面干呕的感觉上来的时候又听到一声低吼：“乖，动动舌头。”  
林在范没再说什么，Jackson用余光看到他坐在一边专注地盯着他们，但当他视线下移了一些，便忍不住呻吟起来，叫声回响在房间里使荣宰也兴奋地吼出声，他看到林在范的手环着自己的下身，有一下没一下地撸动着。  
Jackson从没见过长得这么漂亮的器官，粗壮而修长，尺寸完美得让他软了身子想让他要了自己……不知道自己今天撞了什么样的好运能拥有这两个帅气的男人和他们完美的性器……  
“荣宰，衬衫脱了吧。”林在范刚出声荣宰就照做了，然后立刻又把手放回Jackson脑后，快到让人看不清他的动作。  
Jackson觉得不可思议，荣宰尝起来味道太好了，他感觉自己有些上瘾。当荣宰试图推开他的脑袋时，Jackson委屈地拨他的手，嘴里更加用力地吮吸，直到听到林在范的声音：“乖一点，Jackson。”  
他这才松开荣宰的东西，唇上沾满了男人的前液和自己的唾液看起来亮晶晶的。“你看，我就说他是个欠干的小东西。”荣宰笑着，Jackson透过睫毛盯着他的眼睛，唇微微分开，舌头仿佛还在舔着那个不存在的性器。  
“脱衣服吧，你们俩，”林在范扯下自己的衬衫，裤子也完全踢开向他们走过来。“来，小东西，衬衫脱掉。我们的确有一整晚但我觉得我们都忍不了了，你说呢？”他把Jackson搂着站起来，手探到衣服边缘，Jackson抬起手臂方便他脱。  
“该死的，你浑身都这么漂亮是吗Jackson？”荣宰的双手一秒也没闲着，急切地在他光裸的上身游走，划过胸前的两点，在Jackson突然大声叫出来时笑得危险。Jackson那里本来就很敏感，现在荣宰更是一会儿揉捏一会儿拉扯，他受不住地向后倒向林在范，身体弓成漂亮的弧形，手去拉荣宰的胳膊让他停下，或者至少让自己不继续往下倒。  
“现在我们帮你把裤子也脱了吧，怎么样？然后我们就可以回到床上真正开始了好吗？”林在范伸出手拍了拍荣宰，然后也同样温柔地摸了摸Jackson的脑袋。  
“脱掉…嗯，好。”Jackson迷迷糊糊地点头，林在范满意地在他脸上印下一连串亲吻，之后Jackson感觉有一双手褪下他的裤子还有内裤。  
“瞧瞧。”林在范的声音听起来还是那么平静，要不是Jackson能感觉到顶着自己屁股的硬烫，都要有些担心了。而当荣宰的手抚上自己的器官时，他不可抑制地涨红了脸。  
“我…那个……”Jackson羞耻地想要解释，林在范低低地笑，然后代替荣宰的手去碰他。  
“这真是我见过最可爱的小东西了，”他说话的语气让Jackson羞得想要找个地方躲起来，他往林在范的怀里又缩了缩不想去看他，但紧接着林在范温柔的揉弄让他爽的屁股都有些抽搐，忍不住向上顶了顶。“很敏感啊…”林在范的拇指一下下搓着粉色的顶端，每当Jackson呜咽呻吟或是往他手里送的时候就闷闷地笑：“宝贝儿你还没用这个东西操过谁吧？”  
荣宰大笑起来，嘲笑中混着一点开心的语调让Jackson觉得羞耻又兴奋，往林在范手里挺得更厉害了，“hyung，他当然没有过，你看这个可怜的小东西能让谁爽到吗？”  
林在范笑着去亲Jackson的脖子，然后松开他的下身。“去床上。好，然后面朝我，趴下来，手和膝盖撑着床。”Jackson照做了之后脸便正对着林在范的粗大，他只需要伸手抓住，就可以，嗯，终于，终于尝到它的味道。  
“你想吃吗？”林在范又走近了一步，现在Jackson甚至什么都不用做，只要张嘴让它进来就好，但他还是先点了点头，唇无意识地张开，眼神紧紧锁着眼前的东西。  
“我有个更好的主意。”荣宰从他身后爬上床，Jackson感到一只手贴着他的后腰，慢慢下移到屁股上，先是揉搓他的臀肉，然后抓住臀瓣向两边掰开，Jackson心脏几乎要停跳。“我马上会把手指放进去，为我的鸡巴做好扩张，同时在范哥的给你舔一舔，好不好？”  
“好，开始吧…我可以…嗯…我想要”Jackson害羞得满脸通红地看着林在范，大眼盈满渴望。  
“你知道吗，你看起来真他妈的无辜，”林在范手指摩擦着他的下唇，Jackson张开嘴含住了他的手指。“看起来那么无辜但是看看你自己，一个都满足不了你所以想要两个鸡巴一起，你就是个伪装得很好的小骚货对吧？让荣宰操你同时喉咙里还要含我的？”林在范说着从Jackson嘴里抽出手指捏住他的下面强迫他抬起头：“真他妈的欠干。”  
林在范捏着他停了几秒，然后拽着他的头发让他脸更加靠近自己的胯：“开始吧。”他说话的瞬间Jackson就吻上了那根的顶端，小小浅浅的吻一个个印下来，缓缓下移又再次亲向顶端，小舌时不时探出来舔舐，嘴里的哼哼听起来色情至极。  
荣宰浸着润滑的手指插进第一根时Jackson惊地抽气，往前想要逃开，林在范小声安抚他，揉着他的脑袋让他重新跪趴好、放松，直到Jackson点了点头，林在范向荣宰示意可以了。  
荣宰如预料之中温柔，手指轻轻探入，每当Jackson发出不舒服的声音就会停顿一会儿，直到感到包裹着手指的软肉放松一些才继续深入。当第二根手指也加入的时候Jackson的身体再次紧绷，感受到脑袋上和腰后温柔的抚摸，他努力放松让荣宰进出得顺畅些，呼吸逐渐粗重，手指陷进床单里。荣宰手指比成剪刀，一会儿弯曲一会儿旋转，荣宰每动一下Jackson就会呻吟一声，他感到自己体内每一处都有被照顾到，小穴收缩着试图将手指咬得更深。  
“荣宰，还要，”话里带着渴望的泣音。  
第三根手指在前两根边上挤进来的时候真的很舒服，Jackson感觉这正是他需要的。荣宰粗喘着低咒了一句然后俯下身子亲了下他尾椎骨的位置，放在他屁股上的手去将臀瓣又掰开了一些，Jackson又哼哼起来，他小穴暴露在空气中，被塞得满满的，却还是觉得不够。  
“hyung，要是你能看到他下面的样子就好了，”荣宰听起来兴奋到声音都在颤抖，他一手更用力扒着臀肉，手指抽插地越来越快，“他的小洞又粉又紧，真他妈可爱。”  
“是吗？”Jackson不知道林在范是在问谁，但还是点点头，然后在荣宰的手指堪堪划过前列腺的时候叫了出来。“你的小穴为了迎接荣宰的鸡巴又漂亮又紧致是吗，小东西？等下你的小洞会把肉棒夹得紧紧的对吗？”  
“是…嗯…我会很乖，会很紧的让荣宰进来，还有在范，你们俩…是为了你们两个，我保证。”小嘴里含糊不清地说着，林在范捏着他的下巴俯身吻他，温柔地扶他跪坐起来，小穴压向了荣宰的手指，诱人的呻吟被林在范堵在口中。  
“你准备好让他进来了吗？”林在范抚着他的脸，Jackson兴奋地点头，大眼乞求着，然后就又被按着趴下，林在范的性器压在唇上，荣宰的手指小心地抽出来。“后面放松，然后为我张开你漂亮的小嘴，对，就是这样，做的很棒。”Jackson被林在范夸奖得飘飘然，眼睛忽闪着等荣宰戴上套，等着自己前后都被填满。  
嘴里的性器真的很大，粗、长、形状也很漂亮，而当荣宰完全插进自己身体的时候，如果不是林在范扶住自己，Jackson几乎要将自己噎住。他觉得被填得好满，荣宰的那个也天赋异禀，他吸了口气身体向后迎合穴里的肉棒，穴肉一层层咬紧，浑身战栗着感受荣宰磨到体内的每一处。  
“该死的，你真他妈的紧，操，”荣宰低吼着挺动臀部，刚开始很慢，没有规律地抽插：“你真是个欠干的小东西，我的天，你的小穴吸得好紧，像是求着我的鸡巴操的更深。你可真是个小骚货对吗？”Jackson在他又一次深入进来时哭喊出声，嘴大张着甚至含不住林在范的性器，眉头皱着吐出一连串的呻吟，身体控制不住向后倒，让荣宰下一记顶撞进的更深。  
“来吧宝贝儿，张嘴，你不想让我干等着的对吗？”林在范调笑着用顶端去蹭Jackson的脸颊，前液弄脏颊边又流到下巴上。他在Jackson唇上蹭了一圈挑逗着，他后退的时候看到Jackson张嘴去追不禁笑开，Jackson因为后面的撞击而没法好好品尝面前的性器，委屈地呜咽起来。  
“在范，”他小声抱怨，眼里委屈的泪水在林在范终于不再逗他，让他再次含进去的时候消失不见。“嗯…味道真好…好喜欢……”Jackson嘴里嘟囔引得另外两个人笑起来，他的呻吟突然高亢，因为荣宰不想再忍耐了，每一下顶得又快又恨，手挑逗着能碰到每一处肌肤，伸到Jackson身下去揉他的东西然后又往上去掐他的乳尖，直到Jackson只能大声尖叫并努力控制自己不要磕到嘴里的硬烫，用力吮吸着，舌头啜食每一滴新渗出的前液，被津液弄得湿滑的巨物将他的嘴撑得很大，颌骨都有点痛。  
“宝贝儿想摸摸自己吗？”林在范拽着他的头发去看他的眼睛，看到Jackson的唇色情地被他的性器撑开，稍稍停顿了动作：“想摸摸自己的鸡巴吗？把自己弄出来射在我床上，”林在范和荣宰同时向前顶，Jackson虽然嘴里堵得满满的还是闷闷地叫出来，“我知道你想的对吗，你想用精液弄脏我的床。摸摸你自己，宝贝儿，抓住你可爱的小东西为我射出来。”Jackson手颤抖着往下探，手掌整根握住自己性器尖叫出声，臀自己挺动起来，林在范也重新开始在他嘴里抽插。  
“我快到了，”荣宰喘息着打了一下Jackson的屁股，这使他吐出林在范的，呻吟着迎合荣宰的动作直到被迫张开嘴，舌头伸出来色情地舔弄林在范的顶端。“我就快到了，hyung，”Jackson松开自己的下身伸出手去抓林在范的，随着荣宰的律动快速动作着。  
“想…想要你射出来…在范--”Jackson的呜咽被荣宰的动作弄得断断续续，荣宰还伸手去抓他的下身，一边用力撸动一边加快操干的速度。“来嘛…给我…好不好，我很乖了，我想要…”  
林在范低咒着仰起头，手还扶着Jackson的后脑，另一只手抚着他的后颈，Jackson在他顶端亲了一下，然后就被荣宰的一记顶弄泄了力气，胸口跌在床上，浑身颤抖着哭叫，嘴里混着泣音求饶，而荣宰红着眼一下下干进去，每次都狠狠撞在体内的那点上直到他身体紧绷着大声呻吟。荣宰的硕大终于在他体内抽搐着停下，他收紧握着Jackson下身的手引得他抽泣着射在他手里，无力地蜷缩在被自己精液弄脏的床垫上喘息着，声音慢慢平复成小小的抽噎。  
“Shhh，好了好了，没事了，你做的很棒，特别棒，宝贝儿。”林在范将Jackson从那摊潮湿上移开，让他躺在一块干净的位置，手温柔地抚弄他的头发，胸口，肚子，直到他眼睛慢慢找到焦距：“你没事了，我就在这儿，听着我的声音好吗？荣宰也在这儿，但现在，你只要听着我的声音，回来，我的小东西，慢慢回神，不着急。”Jackson恍惚的眼睛里林在范就在那儿，揉着他的头发，吻着他的脸颊和酒窝。  
“在范--”  
“嗯，我在，你好些了吗？”过了一会儿，Jackson小小地点头向边上看去，荣宰正躺在他身边，笑着伸手软软地揉他的肚子。  
他轻声：“Hey。”Jackson也努力对他露出微笑，然后伸手去握住他的。  
“很好，你回来了，想喝点水吗？”有瓶水在他点头之前就已经被开好了，然后荣宰扶他坐起来拿着瓶子让他喝一点。  
“困，”Jackson嘟囔，扭着身子钻进毛毯下面，林在范帮着他把自己裹成一个小蚕蛹然后在他耳边开口:  
“你做的很好，我的宝贝儿，真的很棒，现在休息一会儿吧，我就在这里，荣宰也是，你醒的时候我们还会在这儿。”他的声音低低的很温柔，荣宰的手也轻拍着他的身子，Jackson安心地闭上眼睛。


End file.
